Turnabout Key of Destiny
by otaku moment
Summary: Twenty year-old, Destiny Wayfinder, just started working as a detective and already she has a case with her partner Gumshoe. She soon realizes that she signed up for more than she expected; making some...unlikely friends, like McKenna Key.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Destiny Wayfinder)

I follow the chief director to a desk with a man sitting at it. He wore a khaki trench coat and had a Band-Aid on his face. It looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple days.

"Detective Gumshoe, this will be your new partner, Miss Destiny Wayfinder." The chief director introduces me, brandishing his arm in my direction. "I know it's been a while since you've had one, given your position, but with as much field work as you do, I thought you'd like to have one."

"Uh…yeah," Gumshoe stands, "Nice to meet you Miss…uh…Wayview." He smiles, offering me his hand.

"Wayfinder," I correct, "but you can call me Destiny if you'd like." I take his hand and we shake.

"Density, got it."

"Destiny" I sigh. Is he really the head of the department of homicides?

"Oh…" he smiles apologetically.

"Well, you two have fun now," The chief director smiles as he leaves. Traitor! How could you leave me with a guy like Gumshoe? And what kind of name is Gumshoe anyway?

Gumshoe sits down and I stay standing, looking around the room. Mundane, boring, and packed. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

I look at him. "I don't have a desk yet."

He looks around and pulls out a stool. He pats it and turns back to the computer screen. I sit and look at the screen. There must be something on it that must be interesting he keeps looking at it. Nope…he has minesweeper pulled up. I give him a look.

"What? There's nothing to do when there's no case." He defends himself. I doubt it though.

"I think pin ball is more your level." I've seen Gumshoe lose five games of minesweeper in less than ninety seconds.

He opens his mouth to defend himself again, but gets distracted by a flash on the screen. He opens a tab to read the new email and quickly skims over it. "Alright, a case! Come on Density!" he says excitedly as he stands.

"Destiny," I correct flatly.

"Sorry…Destiny."

Half an hour later, we arrive at a camping ground outside the city. Gumshoe and I had to walk another twenty minutes to reach the scene of the crime. We were the first cops there considering the distance it was from the station, yet two park rangers were waiting for us when we got there.

"Hey pals," Gumshoe greets as we flash our badges at them. "I'm detective Gumshoe and this is my partner, Destiny. Since it's her first case, I'm gonna let her lead it." He smiles broadly at me.

"Are you sure? It _is _my first case."

"Yeah, but I don't think the chief director would give me a newbie if she didn't have promise."

I purse my lips. He had a point. "Alright then…may you lead us victim?"

The two rangers point to a large tent that was deeper inside the camp site. Gumshoe and I walk closer with the rangers nervously following a step behind us. Gumshoe stops when he sees the body. "I'll never get used to this part…" he mutters under his breathe.

Ignoring the scent of stale blood and decay, I kneel in front of the open tent flap to see inside better. The male body inside was mutilated. "I'd say it's a crime of passion. It looks like he tried to write something, but it was smeared making the letters illegible… Are you writing this down Gumshoe? The more we have now the less time we'll waste making a report."

"Oh, right!" he fumbles in his pockets and eventually produces a pocket notebook, but couldn't find a pen. I offer him one of mine and he takes it, blushing in embarrassment.

I continue. "Obviously the murder took place inside the tent, however there is no blood trail leading from the tent so the murderer must done something about her-or his-shoes. Maybe they were waiting here, outside of the tent…" I stand and turn to the rangers. "I just have one question." They look at me and I point to a nearby tree. "What's her story?"

The rangers pale. The male finally speaks up, "We didn't notice her before, Miss."

I hear a slight rustling in nearby and can barely see a boy peering at us. I look back at the rangers, "I assume you didn't notice him either?" Confused looks met me and I turn to the bushes. "It's okay, you can come out now. We're police."

A boy crawls out from under the bushes and slowly makes his way towards me, holding his arm nervously as his large, moist eyes flit between me and the others. I kneel down before him to be closer to his height as he stops before me. He couldn't have been more than six or seven. As soon as I reach out and touch his hair to brush leaves out of it, he bursts out crying, catching everyone off guard. I hug him, soothing his hair, trying to calm him down. Though I remain calm, Gumshoe ends up yelling at rangers. Thankfully the rest of the cops arrive on the scene in top to save them.

The other cops took pictures and looked for evidence. I tried to hand the boy over to them once he calmed down, but he refused to let go of my Pea coat, so I'm stuck babysitting him. I guess that's fine since Gumshoe ended up taking over the investigation. I lead the boy away so we could talk some. However, the child grips my hand and stays quiet.

"My name's Destiny." I say after a couple minutes.

"…Andy." He says quietly."

"It's nice to meet you Andy. Could you tell me what happened last night, please?" he stays quiet and kicks at the leaves on the ground. "Then could you tell me their names?"

He nods. "My dad and sister… my Dad's name is Clayton Anders and my sister's is Rose Parkers."

"She has a different last name?"

"She's my half-sister."

"I see…I'm sorry about them." He nods and continues to kick at the leave. I look up and notice a nearby tree looked off. Upon closer examination, I realized it was dried blood.

"Is that my dad's? Or my sister's?"

I look at Andy. "I don't know. It's pretty far away, but I'm fixing to find out." I pull out my gun. "Cover your ears." He does. I point the gun in the air and pull the trigger. "Now we wait." Andy and I look around for more blood traces while we waited, but didn't find any by the time Gumshoe ran up to us.

"We found blood traces and I believe it could possibly be one of the victims."

"So you shot your gun to get attention?" I nod. "Is that logical?"

"Probably not, but I don't have your phone number if you have a cell phone, nor did I want to leave this spot and it would be cruel of me to leave Andy here by himself or send him back to the scene of the crime. Therefore, the logical thing to do is shoot my gun." My point made, I did a little curtsy.

"Alright… I'll go get someone to collect samples 'n stuff. Wait here."

"Before you go," he stops and looks at me, "The notebook and my pen please." I hold out my hand. He gives them to me and leaves.

Andy and I sit against a nearby tree. I write down about what I have discovered and what Andy has told me and he watches me write. "Are you going to catch the person that killed my dad and sister?"

"I'm going to do my best, I promise. I just wish I had more information at the moment…"

"…I'll tell you what happened if it helps." He offers.

"It will, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Children shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this.

"I want to." He promises.

"Alright, what happened last night Andy?"

"I don't really know exactly… I was collecting firewood and when I got back, my sister told me to hide. I was very confused and she looked scared and confused too. I crawled into the bushes and stayed there. I couldn't see the front of the tent from where I was, but I saw Rose go around the tent to the front, holding the stick we used to stoke the fire. There was yelling and screaming then it got quiet. A couple minutes later, I see my sister being dragged outside. The lady that pulled her out threw a rope up into the branches and pulled her up into the branches. Then the lady left. Later that night, the rope broke. I know 'cause I heard Rose fall into that tangle of branches."

"So it was a woman that killed them?"

He nods. "It was dark so I couldn't see what she looked like…sorry."

I ruffle his hair. "It's not your fault." He smiles at me and I smile back, before reading back over his statement that I had written down while he was talking. I almost didn't realize Gumshoe had returned with a small group of investigators. He lets them do their stuff, and looks over at me constantly.

This murder didn't make much sense as of now, but I think I was starting to put pieces together. Though it's my job to figure out what happened, it's not my job to prove guilt; that's what court is for. I'd definitely have to speak with the lawyers.

Andy fell asleep against me. Poor thing probably didn't much sleep last night. Gumshoe comes to me. "Did he say anything?" I hand him the notebook.

"I think we need to investigate the mothers."

"But the girl, Rose, was killed, so his mother has to be guilty, right? Or maybe he had a jealous lover…"

"We'll find out when we talk with the mothers." I look at Andy. "He'd be a good witness, but he isn't conclusive."

Gumshoe nods. "Let's get back to the station. We'll try to get info on Rose's mom and ask Andy about his when he wakes up." I nod and he carries Andy as we walk back to the car.

The murderer is still unclear. It had to be one of the mothers, right? Or is there really a jealous mistress? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(McKenna Key)

'Another murder' I sighed, sweeping myself through the crowd, which whispered about the scandalous death that had occurred in the local park. A man and a young woman were killed in a tent whilst camping.

'Seriously, what is up with Los Angeles and all these murders? Well, it certainly keeps me in business,' I thought.

I was a prosecutor, at the peak of my career. I wasn't taking this case, but I did take some interest in it. I intended to investigate it, and find a satisfactory answer for myself.

I entered the crime scene with ease, nobody noticing me.

The inside of the tent was bloody, very bloody. It seemed that the man was killed in the tent. But the girl was dragged outside. I wondered why. Was there more of a struggle between the killer and the girl? No, I found that hard to believe, since the girl was probably around fourteen.

A girl with black curly hair tied in a side ponytail walked onto the scene, along with Gumshoe. A new detective, I figured. A change in the norm was always refreshing, and she had a youthful visage that was pleasing to look at. She checked the body with bright green eyes, and soon went to the surrounding area to look for clues. I decided to look at the girl's body. Why were they both murdered? And it seemed like such a brutal murder, too.

A gunshot rang out, and I cringed. Another murder? So soon? And so close to the police.

I may have been jumping to conclusions, but I couldn't be too careful. Stuff like this usually happened wherever I was, me being a prosecutor and all.

Gumshoe went to go see what happened immediately, and notified the chief of police that no one was hurt. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Apparently, it was just the new detective girl trying to contact Gumshoe quickly and effectively. I internally laughed at her behavior, even though nobody on the scene seemed terribly amused. The detectives returned with a little boy, and questioned him.

I was studying the man's mangled body when a whimsical voice, a voice that belonged in a dream, interrupted my observations.

" I'm sorry, but this is a crime scene. Please leave this to the professionals, miss," the voice said.

I turned to the source of the dream-like voice and saw that it was the female detective. I pointed to myself in shock. She nodded.

" Yes, I'm talking to you. The only other person in here is the victim," she stated.

But I was a victim as well...

I quickly signed to her, ' You can see me? How can you see me?'

I'm not entirely sure why I assumed she knew sign language, but thankfully, she did.

' Because you're standing right there. My name is Destiny Wayfinder, and I'm a detective," Destiny signed.

I blinked, then sighed in defeat. This girl really was something.

' I'm McKenna Key. And I'm dead,'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Destiny Wayfinder)

Dead? Well, she sure doesn't look it. My expression must have shown my skepticism because she signs, 'I'm serious, honest. That's why I can't speak.'

"Why?" I ask. She opens her mouth and starts speaking, or so it looks. I can only hear a sort of disembodied sound in my ears. My head and ears also start to hurt with air pressure. "I get the picture." I grumble, shaking my head. I open my eyes.

'Sorry…'

I shake my head. "I get it; easier to show than say." I look at Clayton Anders body. 'See anything?' I ask her.

'Lots and lots of blood,' she replies, shaking her head.

I guess I'd have to wait for the autopsy report for him. 'Have you checked out the girl?' She nods. 'Minimal wounds, mostly defense, but they're deep nonetheless, so the weapon was a sharp blade of sorts. There was also a bruise on her temple.' She tells me.

"Tell me…what did you work as?"

'An attorney.'

I nod. That makes sense…I guess. She is dressed like an acolyte, but knows how to talk about injuries. I stand up to go inspect the girl before her body was moved to the morgue for an autopsy. There were scratches on her body from falling into the branches. Other than that the cuts from the weapon were on her forearms and hands. The cuts were deep, and straight, with some being longer than others. I move her hair a little and see the round bruise on her temple.

Gumshoe appears next to me as McKenna floats across from me. "Well, what do ya see?"

I look at Gumshoe. "Well, since you need to play catch up…" I point out the wounds. "They vary in size but the depth seems consistent enough, so the weapon can't be a knife, but rather, an axe or hatchet. That would also explain the bruise on her temple…" I fall silent, thinking.

'What is it?' McKenna asks.

"Why would an axe leave a round bruise?" Gumshoe asks.

I sigh. Really, Gumshoe, are you that dense? "The handle, dummy, the blow wasn't supposed to kill, but it caused an aneurism, so that's the cause of death…of course we have to wait for the autopsy to be sure. And…it would also explain the mutilated body of Clayton Anders in the tent."

"I would, yeah." Gumshoe smiles and pats my shoulder. I stay quiet. "Hey…why the scary face?"

"There's still the lack of blood outside the tent to consider…and the reason why this blow wasn't intended to kill."

"Hmm…oh yeah, the Chief called. Andy's throwing a fit."

"I have nothing against him, but am I seriously going to be babysitting this entire case?" I sigh.

"Yeah, well the kid likes you and the prosecutor needs to talk to him."

I follow Gumshoe back to the car and McKenna tags along. 'Stay here and look for more clues. Please. You know where to find me if you find anything' I ask her. She nods and drifts back to the crime scene. I climb into the car.

"Hey, give me your number before I forget." I say, pulling my phone out.

* * *

Back at the station, I went straight to the interrogation rooms. I could hear Andy crying long before I reached the room. I open the door. I see Andy crying loudly in his chair asking for me and a silver haired man looking exasperated, desperate, and confused.

I go up to Andy and lift him, setting him on the table. I sit in his seat and look at him. "It's okay, calm down." I say, rubbing him back. He nods, but can't seem to control his crying. I sigh, and put him back on the ground. I take his hand and lead him from the room.

"You can't just take him away!" the man says, standing from his chair.

"The kid needs fresh air. You can question him out there."

"They have interrogation rooms for a reason."

"You have a tape recorder for a reason, don't you?" he glares at me. I turn and pull Andy through the station. The man follows me. We got a lot of weird stares, but weren't stopped. I walk out the back of the building to a small area of green that was usually used during lunch break, so I'm told. I sit on the steps with Andy and the man continues to stand. Gumshoe also joins us.

Andy calms down some and sniffs. "Hey," Gumshoe says, "I think I know what'll make you feel better." He pulls out his gun.

"Gumshoe!" the man and I scold. Gumshoe pouts, starting to put the gun away. "If you're going to show a kid a gun, put on the safety." I finish.

"Ah…right!" Gumshoe smiles and clicks the safety on. "Here ya go kid." He drops the gun into Andy's hands.

Andy sniffs. "It's heavy."

"But it's also very powerful. That's why we don't use them unless we absolutely have to." I tell Andy. He looks at me. "So will you tell the man what you told me?"

"But he's mean and scary."

I look at the man. He glares off to the side, seemingly hurt by Andy's words. However, I could see from Andy's point of view too. "Andy…do you know why he came to talk to you?" he shakes his head. "He's the man who's going to make sure the person who killed your father and sister ends up in jail. Like this gun," I take the gun from his hands, "His poker face is his greatest weapon."

"What's a poker face?"

"It's a face you wear so no one knows what you're thinking." Gumshoe says, taking his gun from me.

"His just happens to make him look mean and scary." Andy nods and the man huffs. "So will you tell him what you told me?"

Andy nods.

"Good boy. Now if you'll excuse me…"

McKenna just floated past. I wonder what she has to say about the crime scene. Did she make any new discoveries? I hope so, there really is a lack of evidence right now, and I still need Gumshoe to take me to the mother's, unless Andy's was already arrested. I'll find out after talking to McKenna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(McKenna Key)

I floated past Destiny as she spoke with Andy and Prosecutor Edgeworth. I was following one of the forensic scientists, trying to catch a glimpse of the autopsy report draft.

"Oh! I just realized that I lost my key. I need to go find it real quick, can you take over?" I heard Destiny exclaim.

Prosecutor Edgeworth's eyes flashed with desperation, but he nodded anyways. The boy seemed to tolerate him now, so he could probably handle himself for a while.

I entered a private unisex bathroom, and Destiny followed me.

'I need to talk to you,' she signed.

'Yeah, I figured. Clever trick, the whole 'key' thing,' I signed, smiling slyly.

'Has the autopsy report been finished?' She communicated.

'Nope,' I spelled out with a frown.

'Dang it. Well, have they found the moms?' Destiny asked.

'One of them, at least. Andy's mom has been arrested. Mr. Wright took her case,' I signed with a sigh.

'What? I'll have to question her then. Any updates at all on Clayton's body?' she signed with a desperate look on her face.

'They've determined that there was more than one blow with an axe or a hatchet. The depth of the cuts makes us believe that the same weapon was used on both of the victims. They still haven't found out what that strange trace of blood is from,' I nodded.

'Thanks, you're a big help,' Destiny signed before washing her hands.

'I have kind of a strange request,' I signed awkwardly as she walked out.

She cocked her head as if to ask what it was.

'Can you go to my funeral with me?' I continued.

'Uh, sure. I don't see why not. When is it?' Destiny said.

'In about an hour. I think I died about a week ago,' I signed.

'You think? You mean you don't know?' She asked, looking perplexed.

'I don't remember anything. That's why I want to go to the funeral, so I can find out more,' I said.

'I'm sorry you can't remember anything. That sounds awful,' the detective said empathetically.

'It's not your fault. Or maybe it is, I wouldn't know. I mean, you are the only one who can see me,' I signed with a shrug.

'You say that so casually, when all the evidence points to me being your killer,' Destiny stated, probably confused.

'I trust you. Anyways, if you really did kill me, I don't think you'd be so quick to say you can see me, or befriend me so easily. You're too smart to be that stupid,' I explained.

'Thanks I guess,' she said.

'It was a compliment,' I signed quickly, my fingers struggling to keep up with my thoughts.

I followed Destiny as she returned to where Andy and Prosecutor Edgeworth were.

"Are you all done here?" she asked.

"Yes, we're finished. Could you take him for me? I need to get to a funeral," the grey haired man said.

I glanced at him in shock. I knew that we were both Prosecutors, but he seemed to cold to care.

"Actually, I was planning on going also. Did you know her?" Destiny asked.

He looked to the side, his expression full of pain.

"Yes, we worked together," he said softly.

'What kind of pain have I caused you?' I mouthed, so Destiny couldn't see what I said. But I have the feeling she knew anyway.

"Is Gumshoe going?" she asked.

"Yes, we will be attending the service together, since he cannot afford transportation. Would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you," Destiny smiled.

I could've sworn Edgeworth's cheeks colored slightly.

I floated through the door, looking at all the people who were gathered for my funeral. I saw a small girl wearing the same clothes I was in the front. She had two small buns on the top of her head, shaggy bangs and long brown hair pouring down her back like a waterfall. She looked too young to be at a place like this. Another girl was wearing similar clothing, but it was a bit different. Her long black hair was partially up in a bun, and the rest was pulled into three different parts, all held together by dark purple beads. Her copper eyes shined as she talked to the man next to her. He had a dark blue suit, a red tie and spiky black hair. His dark blue eyes showed interest as the girl beside him was talking.

"So McKenna was a distant cousin of mine. She was an acolyte too, but something bad happened to her family and she became a Prosecutor. Sis didn't like her much at first, but they warmed up to each other eventually," the girl said.

Acolyte... I guess that would explain these clothes. I was wearing the same outfit as the small girl in front, and my hair was separated into several thick strands of strawberry blonde hair by the same beads the blackette had in her hair. It wasn't that difficult to believe that we were distantly related.

"Mia knew her?" The spiky-haired man asked.

He had a really loud voice, especially regarding the fact that he was at a funeral. But I forgave him, and I was pretty sure that's what mattered, since it was my funeral.

The next part of their conversation really intrigued me, and I listened intently as they spoke.

"So can you, uh, you know... channel her?" He asked in a whisper.

It sounded more like a normal tone of voice, since his regular tone was almost at the point of yelling. Nobody heard though, because they were busy asking each other how they knew me.

"Well maybe...she'd have to find me. I could channel sis and you could ask her about it," she said.

So she could channel spirits? And her sister was dead? Interesting...

"Maybe after the case. So you told me that McKenna was murdered. Will there be a trial soon?" The blue suited man inquired.

"Um, I don't know. You'd have to ask Mr. Edgeworth or something," she shrugged.

I looked around again as the girl started begging the poor man for snacks, and saw Destiny beckoning me over slyly.

Prosecutor Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe were talking with a tall girl with long brown hair.

"So Destiny, how did you know McKenna?" the girl asked.

Destiny and I gulped simultaneously.

"Uh, Gumshoe told me about her!" the female detective said, smiling nervously.

'If you're going to lie, at least do it well,' I said exasperatedly.,

She glared in my direction for a brief moment, before returning her attention to the conversation.

"I did?" Gumshoe asked.

"Yeah, in the car. You were talking about people you knew and old cases," Destiny said.

"Oh, I guess I did," Destiny's partner shrugged.

Thank goodness he was an idiot.

"McKenna was one of our best prosecutors. She was so nice too," the tall girl said.

My eyes drifted over where a tall man was sitting, his shoulders hunched, and his head hanging down.

He had messy black wavy hair with sunglasses lodged on his crown. He was wearing a black suit with a black vest and a black tie. He had a sunflower on his lapel, kind of a strange thing for a man to wear at a funeral.

I stood in front of him, and as if he sensed my presence, he looked up. He had bags under his light blue eyes and they were reddish. He had tear stains on his handsome features, and he seemed to be suffering.

Once I looked into his eyes, I clapped my hands over my mouth as a choked back a sob. Tears came pouring down my face, and I had no idea why.

Destiny spotted me, and immediately pried herself away from her conversation to go talk to the man I was crying in front of.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

He shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry. Were you close to McKenna?" Destiny prodded.

"Hm, you could say that. She acted like she hated me, but I knew she liked me," he said with a ghost of a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

I noticed that he had an English accent.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry about that, love. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Austin Chance. And you are?" the man inquired.

I still couldn't stop crying. I just felt so sad, and it was consuming me.

"Destiny Wayfinder. I'm a detective," she introduced.

"A detective? I haven't seen you around before," Austin commented.

"I'm new," Destiny explained.

"Ah, that explains it. I'm a defense attorney, by the way," He said.

"McKenna was a prosecutor, right? Did you guys ever face off in court?" She inquired.

"Oh, all the time. Not as much as Mia did though. Those two hated each other so much," Austin laughed, like it was a good memory.

It sounded just the opposite to both Destiny and I. Where had I heard that name before...?

"Who's Mia?" the blackette asked.

"Oh, she was my mentor of sorts. She helped me when I first became a lawyer, since Grossberg was so busy all the time," the defense lawyer explained.

He seemed a lot happier when he was talking about past experiences. I almost didn't want to ask but…

'Where's Mia now?' I signed to Destiny.

She just shrugged. Just then, Edgeworth came over.

"The service is about to start, Miss Wayfinder," he said politely, reaching out his hand in order to escort her.

She nodded, and gave me a glance.

'I'll stay here,' I decided.

Destiny nodded, and she went off with Edgeworth. I would have found the scene to be adorable, if I hadn't been in such emotional turmoil at the moment. The feeling was overwhelming, and I didn't know why. I gathered that we had faced off in court a couple of times, but I still didn't know what he had meant to me.

I just hovered in front of him, studying his distraught features until I heard the program starting with a chorus of Amazing Grace, and I listened to Austin's singing. The words were so sweet and clear, and it brought tears to my eyes. Something just drew me towards him.

"We will now hear a few words from Ray Key, McKenna's closest living family member," the tall brunette Destiny was talking to earlier said.

The small girl in front wearing the same clothes I was stood up and shakily took the stand.

"Hello. I'm Ray Key, McKenna's cousin. When I was really young, my mom and aunties were killed, and McKenna took me in. Her mom had been put in jail because they said that she killed her sisters, so it was just McKenna and me for a while. As soon as she was old enough, she went to law school and became a Prosecutor. She wanted criminals like the one that killed her aunts to get what they deserved. She worked really hard, and did everything she could to take care of me and put bad people in jail. One day, she went on a long trip, and had me stay with Miss Skye. She didn't come back. McKenna was my best friend, and the only person I had left so..."

The small girl's face crumpled, and tears streamed down her face.

"I miss her so much. I'm sure she'd be happy to see everyone here, so thank you all for coming," she finished.

Was I happy to see everyone here? Would it be selfish to say I wasn't? I couldn't remember any of these faces, so their sentiments meant nothing to me. Except for Austin and Ray. They were different, and I didn't know why.

I made a mental note to have Destiny talk to Ray, but we had more important things to worry about. The trial was the day after tomorrow, and we still didn't have enough evidence to find the true culprit. As I drifted by Destiny's side, I hoped that we could find the truth. And that the truth wouldn't be too painful to bear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Destiny Wayfinder)

After the funeral service, Gumshoe, Edgeworth, and I climbed into Edgeworth's sports car to go back to the station. He made Gumshoe sit in the backseat. I have to admit there was a certain humor in seeing a man as big as Gumshoe sit squeezed up back there. McKenna went ahead to the detention center in her ghostly fashion when I asked her to. It was probably faster than a car. I'll have to ask her that when I get the chance. Thanking Edgeworth for the ride, I head straight to the detention center from the station.

When I arrived at the detention center, I told them I was there to see Crystal Anders. A couple minutes later I sat across from her and McKenna hung around. "Mrs. Anders, I'm Destiny Wayfinder, a Detective. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

The lady nods. "I don't mind. That seems to be all that's happening today." She says tiredly.

I nod. "I know, it's rough..." I pull out my notepad. "Where were you last night?"

"I was at home."

"Your husband, Clay Anders, had planned a camping trip that night, did he not?"

"He did."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I had arrived earlier that evening from a business trip. I was exhausted and didn't feel up to the trip so I stayed home. I still feel as if I have sleep deprivation." She rubs her fingers over her brow. She has no alibi if she was at home then...

"Did you know Rose Parker was on that trip?"

"Rose? Yeah, it was our weekend with her. It was her idea to have one actually. She's never been on one since her mother doesn't like them." She smiles tiredly. "Andy was so excited too..."

"Was she dropped off the house?"

"No, Clay told me she was being dropped off at the campsite."

"...Do you know of anyone that may have had a gruge against Clay?"

She stays quiet the shakes her head. "Not that I can think of. He was an easygoing guy that made friends wherever he went..."

"That sounded a little resentful..." I say.

She smiles wryly. "Yeah... I love him but sometimes he doesn't realize the severity of situations and it aggregates me."

"What about Rose's mother, what can you tell me about her?"

"She's strict but fair. How can I say this...she wants what's best for Rose even if Rose doesn't agree with her. It takes a while but they do find happy mediums, at least that's what I understood from Rose."

I nod. "One last thing, and be honest; Did you kill Clay Anders, your husband?"

Crystal shakes her head. "No, I did not."

I nod again. "I believe you."

"Will Andy be okay?

"I'll take care of him for you. He doesn't seem to trust anyone else right now. Speaking of which, I should probably check on him at the station now. But before I do, can you write me a letter of permission to search your house?"

She agrees, understanding why. I obtain that from her and head back to the station with my thanks. McKenna disappeared so I don't know if she knew we could actually go to the house or not. I'd have to tell her later.

When I got back, Andy had thrown another tantrum and had locked himself in a janitors closet. The janitor had tried opening the door but...that didn't work out very well for him. Andy had closed the door on his hand…. Right now, Gumshoe was trying to coax him out.

"Destiny! I was about to call." He says. "Hey, Andy, Destiny's back."

"You're lying! I won't fall for it." Andy says.

"No Andy, I'm actually here. What's bothering you?"

"They said I can't go home. I wanna see my mom!" He says.

"Andy, open the door please."

"I wanna see my mom!" He repeats, his voice straining as he tries not to start crying again.

"Open this door and I'll tell you why you can't see her. Or go home."

"Destiny..." the prosecutor from earlier, Edgeworth I believe, warns.

"He's scared. He should know the truth." I tell him.

The door unlocked and Andy opened it. His eyes were red and puffy from crying earlier. I kneel down.

"Why?" He sniffs.

"Your mom is under arrest of suspicion for murdering your father."

"Mom wouldn't do that..." he says, crying again.

I sigh and pick him up. I carry him back to the courtyard so he could calm down. No one interrupted me.

It took a while before he calmed down.

"Andy, I don't think your mom did it. But until we can prove that, you'll have to stay with me, okay?" I tell him.

"Okay" he says. We stay out there until he falls asleep against me. I pick him up and carry him inside. I find Gumshoe and tell him I was going home.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

I nod and carry Andy back to my car. I locked it and now I'm stuck trying to get my keys to unlock it while trying not to drop Andy at the same time.

"Do you need help?" Edgeworth offers, appearing beside me.

"Hold him?" I ask handing Andy over. He looked uncomfortable taking him. I unlock my car and open the back door. "Thank you." I take Andy back and put him the backseat, buckling him in. "He's heavy...how do you carry him?" Edgeworth looks at me strangely.

"Is he? I didn't notice. Maybe it's the training from boot camp." I say shutting the door quietly.

He nods. "Well...bye." he says moving one car over and climbing into his red sports car.

I chuckle to myself (It's funny how he can get awkward in social situations) and get into my own car. McKenna appears in the passenger seat. She just sits there staring off into space as I drive home. She's been off since the funeral. Looks like we're going to have a long discussion later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(McKenna Key)

After the service, I was surprised to see Ray take Austin's hand and follow him to his car. I touched the car so my ghostly 'fingerprint' was on the car, so I could find it later. I instantly transported myself back to Destiny, so she wouldn't be worried.

'Can you meet me at the detention center?' she signed as she climbed into the front seat.

I nodded and disappeared. I reappeared at the detention center, and I sighed. I decided to entertain myself the way I did the week before I met Destiny- listening to people's conversations.

Visiting hours were almost over, and I saw the spiky-haired man finishing up his questions with Crystal Anders. The black haired girl sat next to him, her legs bouncing anxiously, staring at the man with pleading brown eyes.

"One more question, did you kill your husband, Clayton Anders?" the man in blue asked.

"No, I did not," the woman answered.

The girl looked down at her necklace, nodded to herself, then turned to the man. I noticed that I was wearing the same necklace. Similar fashion tastes? Or something more?

"I think we can trust her, Nick," she said.

So the man's name was Nick.

"I believe you," Nick said to the widow, then said his goodbyes, promising to be back the next day.

The girl hopped up on her feet, all the anxiousness suddenly gone.

"C'mon Nick! Let's go get some burgers!" she cheered.

Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, sure Maya. The usual joint?" He asked.

So her name was Maya.

"Duh! C'mon, I'm starving!" Maya laughed, tugging the poor man along.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he said, fumbling through his pitiful wallet.

As soon as they left, Destiny entered. I floated beside her as she told the person at the front desk that she was there to see Crystal.

Destiny sat across from Mrs. Anders, as I hovered beside the detective. I was there for the questioning, then soon got bored. My thoughts wandered back to Austin and Ray. I wondered why she went home with him. I decided to go investigate, Destiny was too engrossed in her interrogation to notice that I left anyways.

I appeared in front of a house and I phased through the front door. Ray was in the kitchen, standing in front of the refrigerator. It had many pictures on it, mostly of me and her, and some of Austin. I found it slightly creepy. If it was Austin's fridge, then why was I all over it?

Ray sniffled, and then turned to see Austin looking at her, a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, not really," she said quietly, touching a picture of her standing on my feet as we held hands and smiled at the camera.

"I know how you feel kiddo," Austin said, ruffling her shaggy hair.

Ray hiccupped.

"W-Why? Why did she have to go? McKenna was the only family I had left!" she wailed, dropping to the floor and tucking her face behind her knees.

"Hey, you've got family. Right here," he comforted, kneeling down and putting a hand on her back soothingly.

"Th-Thank you Mr. Austin. I don't know what I would've done without you," the small girl said gratefully.

"Hey, what's family for? C'mon, let's go get some ice cream," the British man said.

Ray's face lit up.

"Okay!" She cheered.

I smiled to myself and followed them to the car. I sat in the back seat, and listened as the pair sang along to children songs. Whoever this Austin guy was... he'd make a good dad.

As they sat to eat their ice cream in a nearby park, Austin started talking to Ray.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

"Mhm. You were at the office with Kenny that day after I got out of school," Ray said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

**FLASHBACK **

McKenna was having a rough day. She had a difficult case on her hands, Meekins had spilled coffee on her,so she had to go stop at the dry cleaners during her lunch break (which made her late to a pre-trial meeting), and to top it off- Austin had a day off, so he decided to spend the entire day with her.

Gumshoe entered without knocking, and asked her another stupid question which caused her to nearly explode. Then Austin said she looked cute when she was mad. She was two seconds away from angrily calling Mia and demanding her to take Austin away for good.

Then, the security lady at the front desk paged her.

"Prosecutor Key, there's a young lady in a school uniform hear to see you," the lady informed.

"Send her up, thank you," McKenna sighed, then hung up the phone.

What was it now? Another witness to badger her with questions?

She was almost home free too. Now she would have to stay late, pick up some fast food and miss her favorite program on television. Things were just not looking up for her.

"What was that?" Austin inquired.

"Some girl wanting to see me," McKenna answered, annoyance written all over her face.

"Aw, so late? You close soon, don't you?" He pitied.

"Wow, I didn't know," she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry. So um, can I walk you home afterwards?" the defense lawyer asked.

"No," the Prosecutor snapped.

He looked crestfallen, but at that moment, McKenna didn't really care.

A ring interrupted their little spat, and the blonde sighed.

"Come in," she said.

A small girl with long brown hair walked in, a heavy pack on her back.

All of McKenna's stress seemed to melt away as she smiled.

"Ray! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"I went over to Misa's house today, remember? Her mommy gave me a ride over here," Ray said happily as she gave the Prosecutor a hug.

"I'm almost done here, why don't you introduce yourself to here?" McKenna suggested, turning her towards the tall British man.

"Hiya Mister Chance, I'm Ray Key!" the small girl chirped.

Austin's face paled as he turned to McKenna.

"Miss Key, th-this isn't..." He started.

"She's not my child. Ray is my cousin," McKenna answered.

"But she's basically my mommy. She's taken care of me ever since I was two," Ray explained.

"O-Oh," Austin said.

"Your voice sounds funny!" the brunette proudly declared.

"That's because he's from a different place. People in different places speak differently," McKenna explained with a barely concealed laugh.

"So how do you know Kenny?" the small girl asked.

McKenna blushed at the use of the nickname.

"Ray, please!" She said, embarrassed.

"Sorry," Ray said sheepishly.

"Anyways, I'm a defense attorney. I met McKenna last month when I first became an attorney," Austin explained.

"When did I say it was alright to use my first name?" the blonde asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he apologized while rubbing the back of his neck.

He felt a lot like Ray at that moment.

"You like Kenny don't you?" Ray inquired boldly, looking up at the now-flustered man.

"W-Well, I um..."

There was a suffocating air of awkwardness surrounding them until McKenna closed her binder with a snap. She slid some folders into her briefcase, and then looked up at the two of them.

"I'm finished," the Prosecutor informed.

They walked to the elevator, and on the way down, Ray was giggling about how startlingly obvious their mutual attraction was.

At the front door, where McKenna and Austin would usually part ways (him shouting goodbyes and well wishes while she stalked off without a word), McKenna spoke up.

"If your offer still stands, I'd like to take it now," she said, holding her young cousin's hand.

Austin stood in shock, and then nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah, it still stands," he said.

"Great. Let's go," she said with a small smile on her face.

Halfway there, Ray started to get sleepy.

"Mr. Chance, could you take Ray's school bag?" McKenna asked.

"Uh, yeah," Austin said expertly.

After he took the pack from the small child, McKenna knelt down and Ray immediately hugged her back, wrapping her frail arms around the Prosecutor's neck.

McKenna stood again, and resumed walking.

"Thank you," she said.

"I could carry her, Miss Key," Austin offered.

"No, it's okay. I love moments like these. She's not always going to be this small, so I want to enjoy it while I can," the blonde said.

They arrived at the small condo within a few minutes.

McKenna suddenly stopped in her tracks, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"A-Austin?" She said, shifting a sleeping Ray on her back.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"C-Can I trust you?" McKenna inquired, looking into his light blue eyes that matched her own.

"Of course, why?" Austin responded.

"My key... it's in my right pocket. C-Could you grab it for me?" She requested, slightly shifting her right hip in his direction.

"Sure," he agreed, reaching his hand into her pocket while blushing a little himself.

"It's a little deep in there, sorry. I don't want pick pockets getting it too easily," McKenna apologized.

Soon enough, Austin had fished the key out of her navy blue pocket. He used it to open the door, and he left the backpack near the front entrance after McKenna walked in.

"Come in and make yourself at home while I go tuck Ray in, okay?" she asked him.

A large blush covered his face as he nodded. McKenna was so much nicer around children. He sat down and idly glanced at pictures on the walls, mostly picturing McKenna and little Ray. Four stood on the fireplace, showing four middle aged female faces that looked somewhat familiar.

"That's my mother and my aunts," McKenna spoke, startling Austin.

"The first one is my mom, Ivory. The one next to her is Ray's mother, Lillyth. The next two are our Aunts Jackie and Yvonne," she explained further.

"They look like you," the British man said.

"Hmm," McKenna hummed, seeming to be in thought.

"I have to get going if you don't mind," Austin broke the silence.

"Oh yes, sorry. Um, thanks for walking us home, Austin," the blonde nodded, opening the door.

He couldn't help but notice that that was the second time she had used his first name that night.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"That's the day I fell in love with her," Austin sighed.

I gasped, glad that Destiny wasn't around to hear the distorted noise that filled the air.

"I knew you loved her. If it helps, I know that she loved you too," Ray said, licking at her vanilla ice cream.

"I just wish that she could be here to blush and say that you were wrong. She was so cute whenever she was mad," the British man said.

"Mr. Austin?" the small girl said softly, glancing up at him with her wide blue eyes.

"Yes?" He responded.

"There's something I wanted to tell you. Kenny wanted it to be a secret, because if anyone knew the entire truth they'd be killed like she was. I don't even know everything," Ray said sadly, while Austin's eyes widened.

"McKenna and I are acolytes. We were born in a village where all the women have special abilities regarding spirits. We can channel them and actually see their spirit. I know it sounds crazy, but it's really true," she explained earnestly.

"Are you s-" he started.

"It's really true! Please believe me!" Ray pleaded, her eyes watering from desperation.

"So, does that mean you can sense McKenna?" He asked after a moment of silence.

'Ray? I'm right here, please, please sense me,' I thought, looking at the small girl.

"Not really. I'm too untrained to sense a specific spirit," the brunette said sadly, looking down, tears welling up in her eyes.

I looked down as well, my little sprout of hope being completely destroyed.

Why was it that Destiny was the only one who could see me?

"That's alright," Austin said, but his voice betrayed his words.

'Austin?' I thought earnestly, looking at him.

He looked up, staring straight into my eyes. He continued staring blankly, his light blue eyes looking so aged with grief. A wave of sadness coursed through me and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Austin!" I yelled out loud, knowing that he couldn't hear me.

He looked back down and I crumpled down. I sat on the concrete, drawing my knees up to my chest and sobbing. Why? Why couldn't they see me? As I was thinking this, I saw Ray give Austin a sad smile and I knew I couldn't watch anymore. I closed my eyes, and transported myself to Destiny's car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Destiny Wayfinder)

I picked Andy up from the back seat and carried him into the building I live in. I nodded politely at the desk manager and he nodded back, smiling pleasantly at me. "Would you like me to open the elevator for you Miss?"

"...yes please, Brian. Thank you."

He pressed the elevator button for me and bid me good night, going back to the desk. The doors opened and I stepped inside, McKenna floating in behind me. I shifted Andy in my arms so I could reach into my pocket for my key card. I swiped it and pressed in a five-digit number to gain access to my penthouse. McKenna watched in awe.

I looked at her sheepishly and waited as the elevator goes up. It opened directly into my living room. A little more off to the side is a door, which is only accessible if someone plans to take the stairs all the way to my penthouse, all forty flights of them...

I lied Andy down on the couch and covered him up with a nearby blanket.

McKenna looked around, still in awe. She seemed to be in a better mood right now especially since she stopped crying. I went to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of juice. "She's not guilty"

"Who?"

"Crystal Anders"

"Oh yeah..."

I motioned her to follow me and I went up to the second level of my penthouse and we sat in my room.

"So what's up? You've been distracted since your funeral." I said.

"O-oh...I guess so."

"Did you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "No, but I learned some things..." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "The girl that gave my eulogy, Ray, my cousin... is living with that guy that you spoke with, Austin. She said that we're acolytes so we could channel spirits and sense them and stuff..." she got quiet and looked down at my bed for a while. "There was another girl talking about that with Nick. I wonder if we're related to her..." McKenna stared into space, thinking. She finally looked at me again. "Could you talk with Austin for me? Ray can't cause she's untrained..."

I nodded. "I'll probably see him in court. I'll ask him when I get the chance."

"Thank you..." McKenna said.

"Is there anything you want me to specifically ask him?"

"I don't know..."

"What about Ray?"

"...Tell her I'm sorry."

I nodded, and waited to see if she had anything else to say. When she didn't, I spoke up, "Do you think Crystal is the murderer?"

"I haven't givin it much thought actually...why don't you think she is?"

"It's...just a feeling I have." McKenna nodded as if she understood.

My bedroom door started to open. "Destiny...?" Andy said, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Do you need something?" He shook his head and stayed in the doorway. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "But it's so late..."

"Then we can eat popcorn and watch a little TV okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll meet you in the living room, just give me a minute" He nodded and left.

"I still can't tell if you're good with kids or not." McKenna chuckled to herself.

I chuckled too. "Honestly, I have no idea either, but I've never had one hate me before either." I stood up. "Wanna watch TV with us?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." She replied.

Andy sat in the living room while I made popcorn. I joined him and we scrolled through the TV channels deciding to watch a Batman movie, never mind the rating.

Andy fell asleep halfway through it. I covered him with the blanket and signed 'good night' to McKenna as I went to bed, falling asleep quickly. I woke to my alarm and turned it off. Andy was still asleep. I made myself a bagel to eat while writing down a list of phone numbers he'd need. I woke him up to let him know, telling him if he needed anything he should call Brian but he wasn't to leave the apartment. He nodded sleepily. I also told him there were frozen waffles in the freezer he could make in the toaster. I ruffled his hair as he curled back up and I left. I didn't see McKenna so I wondered where she went.

I saw her again when I arrived at the station. I sat next to Gumshoe as he read an email. I slid Crystal's permission letter to him. He glanced down at it then back at the screen. A second later he lookef back down at the paper, stunned.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Now." He said, standing.

I followed him to his car, sheet in hand as he pulled out his phone to call someone.

"Mr. Edgeworth? We can go to the defender's home now...okay see you there." He hung up.

We got into the truck. He turned the ignition and sat there. I looked at him. He stared foreward then looked at me, smiling sheepishly. "Uh...what's the address?"

I sighed and told him. We arrived within half an hour. Edgeworth arrived shortly after.

We put gloves in our pockets just in case we found evidence and I had to find the key to unlock the door. Crystal told me they kept it near the rabbit statue they had. I lifted it up and found the keys under it.

We went inside and looked around. I searched the garage first. In it I found several tools boxes. I searched all of them. No axes or hatchets. There was a work room off to the side. I looked in there too but there was still no hatchets or axes, only saws and the likes. I go back inside the house.

"Anything?" I asked Edgeworth and Gumshoe. They shook their heads. "Same," I sighed. My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Destiny?"

"Hey Andy, what's up?"

"Do you have food coloring?"

"It should be hiding somewhere in the back of the spice cabinet, why?"

"It's a surprise" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, and can I ask you something too?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know if your dad has an axe?"

"I don't think he does, otherwise he'd've brought it on the camping trip..."

"Okay, thanks Andy. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" He hung up.

"He said he doesn't think his father had an axe otherwise we'd have found it at the campsite...unless it was taking of course, but nothing seemed to be missing in the garage." I told Gumshoe and Edgeworth.

Edgeworth opened his mouth to say something when my phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Detective Wayfinder?"

"Yes?"

"Thank god, Gumshoe is with you right? I tried calling but he hasn't answered."

"Yeah, he probably left his phone in the car." I looked at Gumshoe pointedly and he smiled sheepishly checking his pockets. "Edgeworth is here too, I'll put you on speaker." I turned speaker on and held the phone out. "Okay."

"We found where the female victim's mother lives. I'll text you the address."

"Thank you, we'll head over." I hung up and waited for the text.

I knocked on the door of Rose's mother house. A women with strawberry blonde hair, that wasn't as pretty as McKenna's, opens the door. "Hello, Miss Lily Parkers?" I open my badge to her. "I'm detective Destiny Wayfinder and this is my partner Dick Gumshoe and Persecutor Miles Edgeworth. May we come in?"

"Sure" she stepped aside, opening the door more so we could enter. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Two days again Clay Anders and your daughter were found dead at their campsite." I saw her lips tremble and her eyes start to water. "You have my condolences..."

"My poor Rose! Who'd want to kill her?!" She cried, throwing herself towards the nearest person whom happens to be Edgeworth.

I exchanged a skeptical look with McKenna as Lily wailed into Edgeworth's shoulder. He looked annoyed and tries to gently pry her off.

I waited until she calmed down a little. "Do you mind if we can ask you a couple questions?"

She shook her head and we sat in the living room.

"Do you know of anyone that may have had a motive to kill Clay or Rose?"

"No one would want to kill my Rose. As for Clay...well have you checked his wife? That man is always doing something, maybe she thought he was cheating on her."

"I see..." It sounded as if that's what she thought when the two of them were married. "Then do you mind if we have a look around?"

"Why, surely you don't think I did it?" She said, feigning surprise.

"Miss Parkers, everyone is a suspect until proven otherwise. Though surely you're innocent, aren't you?" I smiled sweetly to go with my sarcasm.

I swear she glared at me for a second. "Fine. Do as you wish, but please stay out on my room. I haven't done my laundry yet and it's a mess."

I nodded and stood up and started walking towards the back of the house.

"Where are you going?" Gumshoe asked me.

"To check out the toolshed in the backyard." I replied. McKenna had told me she had seen one and I wanted to check it out.

I opened it and, low and behold, there was an axe nearby. I pulled a glove on and picked it up by the handle.

"I wish we could do luminal testing right now," I sighed and McKenna nodded in agreement.

I checked the shed for any more axes but saw none.

I went back inside. Lily was screeching about something. I went into the living room to see Gumshoe holding her back as Edgeworth knelt near the fireplace.

"What'd you find?" I asked.

"A burnt book"

I stooped over behind him to see, setting the axe head on the brick by him. He flinches when he notices it.

"Sorry," I say, laying it down. I put on another glove and reached into the fireplace to grab the book.

The cover was burnt and so where most of the page edges but most of it survived. I flipped through a few pages. "It's Rose's diary." I read one entry towards the end.

"Miss Lily, I believe we have found a motive."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait. writer's block is a b****. Anyway, hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8

(McKenna)

"Defense, are you ready?"

"Yes your honor" the defense, Nick, I think his name is.

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"Of course" Edgeworth said smoothly.

"Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement please?"

"The Prosecution will prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Crystal Anders killed the victim, Clay Anders and his daughter Rose Parker," the Prosecutor said.

Too bad he was wrong. Destiny and I knew that. I turned to see the detective making a serious face, seemingly deep in thought.

'Destiny, are you seriously doubting her?' I asked.

She shook her head.

'No. I'm just worried about the evidence he has. Edgeworth seems confident,'

"The Prosecution would like to call Detective Destiny Wayfinder to the stand." Speak of the devil.

'Looks like I'm up. Come with me?' Destiny signed.

I shrugged.

'Nothing better to do, I guess,' I said.

Soon, the raven haired young woman stood in front of the stand, serious and confident.

"Detective Wayfinder, please state your name and profession for the court," Miles requested.

"You just did," she said, never taking her eyes off of her fingernails.

"Please, for the court record?" Edgeworth sighed.

I stifled a giggle, knowing that if I made a sound, Destiny wouldn't be fit to testify.

"Destiny Wayfinder. I'm a homicide detective," she stated.

"Thank you. Detective, when did you arrive on the scene?"

"It was three days ago. I was just assigned as Gumshoe's partner when we got assigned to the murder. It took us an hour to get there so we arrived on scene around... 9:00 am. I have the autopsy report here," Destiny said, bringing out the piece of evidence. "Mr. Clay died of blood loss from fatal wounds caused by an axe. Which I have here." She brought that out too. "Ms. Parker died from a brain hemorrhage due to blunt force trauma. However, she had defensive wounds on her arms. I should probably explain that her broken bones were post Mortem. She was tied up into a tree and the rope broke, so she fell onto a branch several feet below."

"Um..."

"Yes judge?"

"Why was she hanged?"

"Oh, she wasn't 'hanged', per say, more like lofted up into it. As for the reason, we don't know why, but maybe we'll figure that out today." Destiny smiled. "My last two pieces of evidence are Rose's last diary entry and this mysterious sample of blood that was found some distance from the crime scene. The blood belongs to our victims. Unfortunately, that is the only blood present outside of the tent."

"And when did you find this blood sample?"

"At the scene we found one survivor, Clay's son, Andy Anders. I took him for a walk so he wouldn't have to see the bodies. On that walk, we found the blood samples."

Edgeworth pulled out a map of the state park. "The crime was committed here. Where did you find the blood sample?" He offered the map to her with a pen.

"Not too far, but far enough. A little more than a quarter mile." She marked the map. I nodded in agreement. Destiny stared at the map with the pen on it still, as if realizing something.

"Did you put it in the wrong place?"

"No. Ignore me. Mere speculation." She said offhandedly. She offered the pen back.

"Thank you. Now before you step off the stand, Detective Wayfinder, when you were alone with Andy, did you alter any of his memories? You know children are quiet perceptible to these things."

"Yes, I know. I took care not to. He gave me his testimony after we found the blood sample. I have no doubt it will be repeated today."

"I thought people with child questioning licenses were only allowed to question children?" The judge quipped curiously.

"Yes, well, it's a good thing I was trained and have such a license."

"May I see?"

Destiny produced a wallet from her coat pocket and opened it. It had many cards in there and most of them were permits and licenses.

'Holy...' I mouthed in shock and awe. She smiled wryly at me as she produced the card for the judge. The judge looked at it in awe and handed it back without a word.

"Ahem, back on track, do you remember what Andy said to you when he gave you your testimony?" Edgeworth asked, drawing attention back to the situation at hand.

"I wrote every word while he was telling me." Destiny produced her notepad and added that to evidence. She looked at Edgeworth, waiting for him to dismiss her. He doesn't, looking at her notepad silently. "We will see what has been left out and what has been added. Andy has no reason to hide anything."

"...you are dismissed." Edgeworth said.

Destiny walked back to her seat unceremoniously, but I could see the slight sly smile on her face.

'What's with the smug look?' I asked.

'He didn't expect me to have Andy's original testimony.' She signed back.

I turned to look at Edgeworth. He did seem tenser now. I smiled. If Nick knows what he's doing, we might win this.

"I call up my first witness, Andy Anders." Edgewoth said.

The boy walked up nervously. The judge called for a bailiff to get a box for him to stand on. When he's tall enough to see over the witness stand, he looked over at his mom. She offered him a weary smile. Apparently, it wasn't enough to comfort him since he looked over at Destiny. She smiled at him too. I knew she knew she couldn't do more than that since it would raise suspicion, but it seemed enough for him because he smiled nervously back.

"Can you state your name?"

"I... I'm Andrew Anders, but everyone calls me Andy."

Edgeworth nodded. "Can you tell us about that day?"

"The one where my sister and father were murdered?" He asked.

You could feel everyone's heart break as they held their breath. No child should ever have to say that in their life.

Edgeworth nodded quietly.

"Well... I told Destiny that 'I don't really know what exactly happened… I was collecting firewood and when I got back, my sister told me to hide. I was very confused and she looked scared and confused too. I crawled into the bushes and stayed there. I couldn't see the front of the tent from where I was, but I saw Rose go around the tent to the front, holding the stick we used to stoke the fire. There was yelling and screaming then it got quiet. A couple minutes later, I see my sister being dragged outside. The lady that pulled her out threw a rope up into the branches and pulled her up into them. Then the lady left. Later that night, the rope broke. I know 'cause I heard Rose fall into that tangle of branches'."

"Almost exact per word." The judge commented as he looks up from Destiny's journal. He put it back in evidence.

"Andy, why wasn't your mom with you?"

"She had just gotten back from a business trip when dad and I were getting ready to leave. She was very tired and jet lagged. Dad said he was surprised she could stand upright."

"...I have the ticket right here." Nick said to submit it into evidence. Not a full alibi at the time of murder, but at least it was something.

Edgeworth nodded. "That is all."

I looked at Nick. He was sweating slightly and looked restrained, probably because he knew he had to cross examine the boy. A mere child.

"Defense, are you ready?"

"Y-yes sir." He replied straightening slightly. The judge nodded, allowing Nick to continue. "Um...Andy you mentioned that your dad and you left together. Was Rose with you?"

"No."

"Where was she?"

"At her mom's. Ms. Parker dropped her off at the campsite."

'She would've known exactly where they were staying.' I signed to Destiny. She nodded slightly.

"How did you know the intruder was a female?"

"It was light enough for to see her silhouette, but not her face..." he pouted down at the podium.

Nick stayed quiet. "Thank you, Andy. The defense rests." Nick finished, looking at the judge.

The judge hit his gravel. "We will take a five minute recess."

Everyone walked out. I followed Destiny as she looked for someone. It was Nick.

"You think she's innocent right?" She prompted.

He blinked, stunned by the question. "Uh, yeah. Of course I do!" He said recovering. "I'm taking you do too?"

She nodded.

"Um... Destiny?" She looked at Crystal. "Do you know where my son is?"

Destiny nodded. "I'll get him for you." She disappeared into the crowd. I stayed with Nick and Maya and Crystal.

"You think you can prove me innocent?" She asked Nick.

"Um... Evidence wise, it's all over the place, but I know I can win." He put on a brave face.

"You're innocent after all!" Maya smiled.

Crystal smiled, but there was still doubt in it.

"You can't just take my witness!"

"He's already testified, besides he's a child who hasn't seen his mother in days."

Destiny showed up, holding Andy's hand, and with Edgeworth following closely behind her.

"Mom!" Andy said happily, running to her. She stooped down to receive his hug.

"Now isn't it nice to see moments like this when rules aren't strictly held?" Destiny asked. Edgeworth glowered at her.

"Stop being a sourpuss. You can't go easy on an innocent woman who lost her husband, is being threatened to be thrown into prison, and still has a surviving young son, all for the redemption of a winning streak. The streak is over. Look at the defendants for once." She said coldly.

Edgeworth pursed his lips and said nothing. He turned away to leave. I don't remember much, but...

"Haha, take that!" Maya laughed.

"I... I've never seen anyone speak to him like that..." Nick said.

"Well... it was about time then." Destiny huffed.

I smiled her and clapped my hands.

Recess was over and everyone was going back into the room.

Destiny stopped. When I see why, my heartbeat picked up. Austin. She quickly stole over to him.

"Austin." He turned to her, surprised.

"Your...that detective from the funeral." He said, though I could tell he couldn't quite remember her name.

"Can you tell Ray that McKenna's sorry for her? Thanks." She spun on her heels and disappeared back into the courtroom just as the doors close.

I gotta say she's got pretty good timing. I turned back to Austin who was staring at the doors, processing her message...MY message.

"What do you mean?!" He cried quietly at the door. He frowned at the floor. "Oh, McKenna... what are we doing?" I reached out to touch his shoulder, but hesitated. I took my hand back and moved back into the court room, floating close to Destiny. 'Did you have to leave him hanging like that?' I signed quickly.

'Sorry. Seeing ghosts is still new to me. Who is the lady by Maya and Nick?'

'What lady?'

She shook her head. 'I just don't know what to tell him if he asks how I can speak with you or something.'

I stared at her. I guess I wouldn't know what to do either. I internally sighed and turned to the judge as he called the trial back in session.

Edgeworth called his next 'witness', if you could call her that. "Please state your name and profession."

"I'm Lily Parker. I work as a bouquet artist."

"What were you doing on the night of the murder?"

"Well... after I dropped Rose off, I went shopping for a couple hours, had dinner at an Italian restaurant and went home."

"Do you have receipts to back up your alibi?"

"No."

Egdeworth nodded and crossed his arms, done with his examination.

"Defense, you may start the cross examination."

Nick was quiet for a second. "Did you go back put that night or in the morning?"

"No I stayed home."

"Why?"

"Because I had nothing to do."

"You know most people who don't have anything to do look for something to do."

"...I prefer to do nothing."

"Ms. Parker, you also mentioned that you dropped Rose off. Care to tell us where?"

"Well, I drove to the parking lot and walked Rose to the campsite."

"Mind showing us where the camp was?" Nick asked, holding up the map.

Lily frowned. "Sure." She marked the campsite which had already been marked.

Nick smiled. "Thank you . Now, do you do any handy work at home?"

"Objection! How is this relevent?"

"Wright, how is this relevant?"

Nick Grinned. "Allow her to answer the question and you will see after."

The judge hesitated. "Alright..."

"Ms. Parker?"

"No, I never do work around the house."

"Funny, because you had a shed in the backyard... with the murder weapon in it." Nick said, producing the ax.

"That's silly! I didn't kill anyone." Lily smiled, but sweat was beading on her brow.

"Then why is there blood evidence on it?"

"Because Clay accidently cut himself on it when we were still married."

"Then why is Rose's blood on it? Surely a protective mother like you wouldn't let her play with something so dangerous." Nick cocked an eyebrow, knowing he caught her.

Lily growled under her breath, before becoming suddenly calm. "Tell me Mr. Wright, why would I kill my own daughter?"

"I don't think you would." Lily nodded, pleased with the answer. "But that still doesn't mean you didn't have a motive."

"What...?" She said.

"Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

Nick held up a copy of Rose's diary entry. "This is your motive."

"Paper?" The poor judge...he isn't very smart is he?

"It's the remnants Rose's latest Diary entry which was burned. It reads 'Nov. 23rd, 2016

I haven't written anything in here for a while. I guess it's because I've been so busy lately with piano and horseback riding...it makes it hard to stay awake when I try to do other things I want to do. Anyway, in a week Dad's taking me and Andy camping. I can't wait! It's been forever since I've been camping and Andy hasn't been before, at least not at an age he can remember. I can't wait to teach Andy how to fish and go hiking with dad. It's a shame Crystal can't go though, it'd be nice to have her around to keep my dad level-headed so he doesn't do something stupid. I guess I'll have to take care of that unless I get swept up in the excitement too. I've yet to tell mom this but I am almost fifteen so I can decide who I want to live with... I don't plan on staying with her. I like the careless freedom I have a dad's more than the structured lessons I have here. I don't even like playing piano and even though I like horses, I don't like riding them 'cause it makes my butt hurt... I just don't know when I should tell her. I know I should do it sooner than later but I don't want her to take control of me anymore than she already does...'. You were scared she would leave you. So, you thought killing Clay could keep her from leaving since she'd no longer have contact with his family. You came back when it was late, parked in the parking lot across from the camping area and walked to Clay's campsite. You knee where it was. You killed him and Rose tried to stop you. She was accidentally killed. You left the scene, leaving behind that one smear of blood on the tree on the way."

The room was silent, looking at Lily. She was shaking. "You... you bastard!" She screeches. "You think you're so smart figuring everything out! Does it not bother you that she was going to leave me, her own mother?! I killed Clay so that she wouldn't, but she left me anyway. Just one smack in the head when I turned around and she's down for the count..." Lily quiets on the verge of crying. "Bailiff, arrest Ms. Parker. I rule are defendant, not guilty." He hits his gravel. "However I don't understand why Rose's body was pulled up into a tree."

Destiny stood. "If I may your honor?"

He nodded at her. "Proceed, Detective."

"It was to preserve Rose's body. Clay often camped in the area so Lily remembered that there were bears in the area. She hoisted Rose into the tree so bears wouldn't eat her and probably planned to retrieve the body later, being the mother she is. I don't think she realized the bodies would be found so quickly and there would always be someone on scene to prevent curious eyes, so she never got the chance." Destiny tilted forward slightly in a bow and sat back down.

"Interesting. Love is an irrational item. Anyway, trial adjourned." He hit his gravel again and everyone left.

I followed Destiny to see Crystal and Andy one last time.

She smiled when she saw Destiny walk toward her. "I have to thank you too." She said.

Destiny smiled. "I'm just glad it ended well."

Andy pulled on her sleeve. She knelt down to his height. "Does this mean I'll never see you again?"

"I don't know Andy, but I want you to promise me something." He nodded. "Stay out of trouble, alright? You have to protect your mom now because you're the man the house now!"

He laughed. "But I'm just a kid!"

"Still, promise me?" She offered her pinkie.

"Okay! I'll be good for you and protect mom." he smiled and pinkie promised with her.

Destiny ruffled his hair, smiling.

"I wish I could ask you to be his baby sitter." Crystal laughed.

"I can do it, Andy's just so cute!" Maya said, trying to give Andy a hug, but he hid behind Destiny.

Maya pouted.

"Let's go get lunch." Nick said to distract her. "Burgers at the usual joint?"

"Yes!" Maya cheered, clapping her hands together. "Do any of you want to join us?"

"Thank you, but I'd rather go home." Crystal smiled. "Thank you again." She left with Andy who waved good bye.

"I have to go back to work. Maybe next time?" Destiny smiled and walked off quickly. I saw why. Austin was weaving through the crowd looking for her.

'At least let him talk to you?' I pleaded.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

I frowned as I followed her, maybe I could guilt her into it.

"Miles!"

No luck.

The man turned to her, surprised. "Want to get some tea? My treat." He continued to stare at her, blankly. "No hard feelings from earlier, okay? Accept my apologetic offer."

He sighed. "Tea sounds nice. I know a place."

They walked out together while Austin was still looking for Destiny. I appeared before him when they were far enough away. "She's gone, Austin." I said softly. I know he couldn't hear me, but he stops in his frantic search for her.

"McKenna... what are we going to do without you?" The tears in his eyes were unbearable. I quickly left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Destiny)

"Destiny!"

I turned around at the excited yell. "Yes, Gumshoe?" I ask.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing my wrist.

"But we're not off for another fifteen minutes." I protested, letting him drag me along.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He opened the car door for me and I climbed in, looking at him doubtfully.

"Trust me." He says, pouting at me.

"Right... Sorry." I replied, looking out the windshield. He got behind the wheel and drove off. "So where are we going?"

"Prosecutors office."

"Why?"

"Making plans for pur Christmas party." I looked at him. "Since the prosecutors work closely with the police we through our Christmas party together. It helps save some money too." He smiled sheepishly.

"Is that so." I smiled.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the building. Edgeworth and several other people I didn't recognize were there. I glances at McKenna whom just arrived to see if she recognized them.

'Christmas party?' She signed.

I nodded slightly and she smiled. It seemed like she had good memories of one she had been to. I should ask her about them later.

Gumshoe introduced me the others. The brunette with the red scarf was Lana, the elder man with glasses was Meekins, and the girl with blue hair was Franziska Von Karma. She flew in from Germany.

Franziska scowled at me and gripped her whip tightly in her hand.

'She has a bad attitude.' McKenna signs.

I stood between Gumshoe and Edgeworth as Gumshoe excitedly talked about the party decorations. Apparently, he and Lana were going to go out to buy them when we were given the budget. He was so excited that he talked with his hands. I constantly had to tilt my head to avoid getting whacked by his elbow. Eventually, Edgeworth gently grabs my elbow and pulls me closer to him, out of striking distance. I placed my hand over his as a silent thanks before he let go of me.

"-and finally, secret santa." He pulls out his notepad.

"I can't stay this year, so don't worry about me. I'm happy to help set it up." Lana said. She bid good bye and left us.

Everyone wrote their name on the sheet of paper. I tore the sheet so each name was on its own strip and folded each, putting them into a bag Gumshoe held for me. He shook the bag and pet everyone pull a name from it. I took mine and the strip said "Miles Edgeworth." I stared at McKenna who was silently laughing beside me. What was so funny?

"Okay, party is in week, same place as always."

"What place?" I asked.

"Gumshoe, I got the budget."

"Coming Lana." Gumshoe runs off.

I looked at Edgeworth, hoping his might answer me.

"The building off the police station."

"Ah." I stuffed his name in mt pocket, hoping he didn't see his name scrawled on the paper strip. "Well, my ride abandoned me. I guess I'll have to get a taxi." I sighed, standing up.

"I can drive you back to the police station."

"What about me? You'll strand me?"

"I still have work to do. I'll be back."

"I'll be putting you an hour out of your way. Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's fine." He said.

I followed him out to his red sports car, hearing Meekins howl in pain as Franziska whipped him.

"She does have a bad temper..."

"She's not all bad." Edgeworth said.

"I'll take your word for it, though it's hard to believe. She hasn't stopped glaring me since I arrived." I said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Edgeworth smiled slightly and made no comment. The ride back was a silent one though not awkward. We just had nothing to talk about. He parked next to my car.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, opening the door.

"No problem. Good night."

"Don't work too late alright?"

"I'll try." he smiled.

I closed the door and turned around, getting into my car.

'So, excited for the party?' McKenna asked.

"I don't know if I'll go. I don't really like parties."

'Why?'

"...Bad memories."

I pulled up behind Edgeworth's car. He turned left. I had to go right.

'But this will be different.'

"How so? Wait. Tell me at home. It's hard to drive and watch you."

She nodded and disappeared. Probably to my home.

I got home and she's waiting on the couch. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and joined her. "So how will this be different?"

'Um... I'm not sure, amnesia, but I remember good feelings hearing about it. I just think you'll have a good time.' She smiles wryly. 'I wish I could give you a better answer.'

"It's fine. I'll go. If I don't like it, I can leave."


	10. Intermission

Sorry the last chapter was so short. It was more of an intro for the upcoming chapter. As an apology, here's the christmas party that McKenna went to prior to her death. Enjoy!

* * *

Intermission

One year earlier...

McKenna slowly opened the freezing doors leading into the Prosecutor Building. She had forgotten to wear gloves and a scarf, so her simple red dress was the only thing keeping her warm. She wiped the snow off of her heels and made her way towards the ballroom. The large room was nicely decorated with a Christmas tree in the middle, mistletoe hanging over each doorway and snacks lining the dancing room.

McKenna wandered over to Franziska von Karma, who seemed to be a little on edge in her formal sleek black dress.

"Hello Miss von Karma. I hope you're doing well," she said in greeting.

"Ah, hello Miss McKenna Key. I am doing fine, thank you for asking. I was told by Miles Edgeworth that our presents should go under the Tannenbaum," the silver haired young woman said.

"Oh, thank you," the strawberry blonde thanked the younger girl and took her small present to place under the tree.

"Hello Miss Key," a deep voice said from behind her.

"Mister Edgeworth, hello," McKenna said before turning around.

"I hope that you'll save at least one dance for me?" He proposed.

"Of course. Say, where is Detective Gumshoe? I thought he was the one who set this all up," the female Prosecutor wondered aloud.

"He's running late, Officer Meekins broke something at the precinct again," Miles explained.

"How that man ever became a policeman is the biggest mystery known to man," McKenna sighed.

"I agree," the demon Prosecutor chuckled "Would you like something to drink?" He continued.

"Sure. Anything is fine, thank you," the ex-acolyte smiled politely.

McKenna stood silently until she saw her best friend walk into the party.

"Lana!" she said happily as the tall brunette made her way over to McKenna.

"Hi McKenna. Don't worry, I dropped the girls off at Mia's," the Chief Prosecutor assured the blue eyed young woman.

"Thank you again for taking Ray. Are you sure Mia can handle them?" McKenna said worriedly.

"Positive. Mia is great with kids. And she's got her own little sister to take care of, just like us," Lana assured.

"I hope she can handle Ray. She can get a little antsy when she's separated from me," the Prosecutor said.

"It'll be fine, stop worrying. You should enjoy the party. By the way, who was your secret Santa?" the Chief Prosecutor inquired.

"I can't just tell you!" McKenna laughed.

"Come on, what are we, strangers?" Lana pressed.

"Fine, fine. I got von Karma," the girl in the red dress relented.

"Really? Are you sure you got a present that won't get you whipped?" the brunette joked.

McKenna bit her lip.

"I hope so. But I'm not telling you what I got her," she said obstinately.

"Sure, sure. Well I got Meekins," Lana laughed.

"Oh, good luck. He might break it the moment you give it to him," McKenna said.

"Well, it's kind of hard to break, but I could see him doing that," the Chief Prosecutor nodded.

As if on cue, Officer Meekins ran into the room, wearing a black suit, a red vest and a Santa hat. Gumshoe followed, dressed in his usual attire, with a small poinsettia pinned on his lapel.

"Officer Meekins, glad you're here. Please place your present under the Christmas Tree," Prosecutor Payne said in greeting.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" He saluted.

Gumshoe left his poorly wrapped present next to Meekin's, as dinner was placed on the table.

"Scruffy, get over here!" Franziska snapped at the detective, whipping him.

"Franziska, I thought I told you to leave the whip at home," Edgeworth said to his younger foster sister.

"Like I accept orders from the likes of you, Miles Edgeworth," von Karma sniffed.

"Anyways, if you'd all come this way, dinner is ready," Lana said, gesturing towards the dining table.

Dinner consisted of an extravagantly dressed goose, honey roasted ham, lamb with mint jelly, buttered parsnips, freshly baked French bread, asparagus, fig pudding and more apple cider and eggnog than anyone could ever need. Gumshoe almost fainted at the sight of so much food in one place as everyone sat down. Conversation was pleasant, since Gumshoe was strangely quiet. It was probably because of the lingering threat of Franziska whipping him from across the table. McKenna found herself in between Edgeworth and Lana, two of the few people she got along with.

Everyone was full and warm when they headed to the dance floor. McKenna sat to talk to Lana, but her beautiful friend was quickly swept off by none other than Mike Meekins. So the Prosecutor sipped at her spiced cider, enjoying the way it warmed her scarfless throat.

She suddenly saw a hand in front of her, and looked up to see Miles softly smiling down at her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as she placed her frail hand in his large one.

"You may," she granted.

They walked to an open area and started to waltz to the classical music.

"Have you had any interesting cases recently, Mr. Edgeworth?" McKenna inquired.

"Not particularly, no. Crime is usually rare during this season," he said.

"You'd think. I took a case where a woman incapacitated an intruder dressed as Santa Claus. It turns out it was her ex-husband and the attack was not in self-defense, since he had a key," she said.

"Hm. Interesting. The things that people will do..." He trailed off.

"Miss Key!" A painfully familiar voice said from behind her.

"Please tell me it isn't who I think it is," McKenna pleaded.

"It wouldn't be the truth if I did," Edgeworth sighed.

They danced for a while more, until the song stopped. McKenna whirled around and faced Austin, who bent down and kissed her hand.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She demanded.

He stood up and shrugged.

"I missed my turn and saw lights so I thought 'hey why not?'" Austin said.

"Liar. Can you leave, this is a Prosecutor's ball," McKenna frowned.

"Can I be your date?"

"No,"

"Can I dance with you?"

"I am not dancing with you Mr. Chance,"

She sat down at her table and put her head in her hands.

"Why do you have to ruin everything for me?" She grumbled, but he was already at the snack bar grabbing food for both of them.

Lana came by, slightly limping because Meekins stepped on her feet on numerous occasions.

"So I see that Chance is here," she grinned teasingly.

"Please stop Lana, I'm mortified. I can't believe he would crash this," the strawberry blonde groaned.

"I can. It is Chance we're talking about. Are you sure you don't like him?" the brunette inquired.

"Positive!" McKenna said defensively.

"Uh huh. Well here he comes, I'll sit with you guys," the Chief Prosecutor said.

"Thanks, you're the best," the ex-acolyte sighed.

Austin sat down happily, giving McKenna a mug of hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake.

"Thank you Mister Chance," she said stiffly and quietly.

"You're welcome," the defense attorney smiled.

After McKenna was done with her sweet treats, and answering most of Austin's questions with a harsh 'no'. Lana stood up and gathered everyone's attention.

"It's time for us the open the gifts. If everyone would gather near the Christmas tree," she announced.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I came to give you this," Austin said, handing her a small parcel.

"So you didn't miss your turn?" McKenna teased.

"No, not exactly. But Merry Christmas! Don't open it until the party's over okay?" He instructed.

He started walking away when McKenna spoke again.

"Wait! I didn't get you anything!" She exclaimed.

"That's okay! I'll see you later!" Austin called out.

"But it's not okay..." McKenna whispered to herself.

"Come on McKenna, it's time to open the gifts," Lana called her over.

"Alright. We'll go in order of seniority. So that would be Payne, me, McKenna, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Von Karma, then Meekins. Mister Payne, if you would," The chief Prosecutor explained.

The 'rookie killer' nodded and picked up a small, neatly wrapped parcel with blue snowflakes on the wrapping paper and a thick white ribbon.

He unwrapped it and opened the box to see a dark blue razor resting in a bed of white tissue paper.

Lana tried not to let out her giggles as she spoke.

"So who had Mister Payne?" She inquired.

"That would be me. I know that it is important for a man to have a razor in handy," Franziska said.

Everyone knew the hidden meaning of her gift, and eyes glanced at the ridiculous pompadour resting upon Payne's shiny head.

"Anyhow, it's my turn now," Lana said.

She picked up a bag stuffed with tissue paper.

"Oh, it's sort of heavy," she commented while placing it on the ground in front of her.

She pulled out the tissue paper and a small slip of paper fell out. Upon further research, it was discovered that said paper was a coupon for ramen.

Inside the bag was a pair of red rain boots and a matching red umbrella.

"Oh wow. Gumshoe, you really bought these for me?" she asked.

"Hehe, yeah pal. How'd you guess?" The detective said, scratching the back of his neck.

"U-Um. Lucky guess! McKenna it's your turn!" the brunette said hurriedly.

"O-Okay. Um, which one is mine?" McKenna asked, kneeling in front of the tree.

She soon found the medium sized gift, wrapped with dark green paper and adorned with a pretty red bow.

The spirit medium untied the bow and tore off the paper. She opened the box to see a beautiful cream scarf lying amid nicely folded tissue paper. She gasped and almost immediately wrapped it around her slender neck. McKenna felt a hand helping her, and turned to see Edgeworth finishing the job for her.

"Mister Edgeworth, you-"

"Yes, I purchased that scarf for you. I hope it is to your liking," he answered the question that hadn't even left her lips.

"It's just what I needed, thank you Edgeworth," the strawberry blonde smiled warmly.

She turned back to the box to close it, and then noticed another piece of fabric hidden amongst the paper.

"Hm? What's this?" she asked to herself.

She picked it up and saw a smaller, matching light purple scarf lying in her hands.

"For Ray," Miles explained simply.

McKenna felt a surge of emotion take over her.

It had been a rough winter for her, and she only continued to be strong for Ray's sake. She was homesick, tired, and lost. She needed her mother more than ever, and playing that role for her baby cousin was almost too much for her to bear. This simple act of kindness drove her over the edge, and tears began to pour down her face.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. Thank you Edgeworth, I'm really grateful," the female Prosecutor hiccupped.

Lana held her close, and nodded at Edgeworth, who was next.

He picked up a blue box hastily tied with a dark blue ribbon, and opened it slowly. Inside, was a pure white, perfectly ruffled cravat.

"I-I thought you might like a new one sir!" Meekins announced loudly.

"That was very considerate of you. Thank you Officer Meekins," Edgeworth said politely.

"YOU'RE WELCOME SIR!" The police officer shouted.

Miles loosened his cravat and laid it on his lap. He took the new one, and tied it into place. He then handed the old cravat to McKenna.

"Here, I have no use of this anymore. Please use it to dry your tears," the demon Prosecutor stated.

"You're too kind, Mister Edgeworth," McKenna sniffed, dabbing at her face with the white fabric.

Next, was Gumshoe. He eagerly opened the package to see a small round container of a black substance. It read Pâté de Luxe on the outside.

"Wow. That's a really good brand of shoe polish," Lana commented.

"Expensive as well," Edgeworth said.

Gumshoe's face brightened.

"Thanks pal! Now my shoes will be shinier than ever!" he grinned.

"Fool, you aren't aware of who gave you the gift yet! Save your thanks," Franziska snapped.

"A-Ah that would be from me. You're welcome," Payne said, pushing up his glasses.

"Miss von Karma, it's your turn," Lana said.

The German Prosecutor nodded and picked up a small white box. McKenna wrung her hands nervously, hoping that her gift wouldn't earn her a lashing.

Inside the box lay a pair of turquoise earrings, with intricate silver patterns on the front of them.

"They're lovely," Franziska praised, holding them up gently.

"I'm glad you like them, Miss von Karma," the strawberry blonde smiled.

"Oh? These are from you? Thank you, Miss McKenna Key," the perfectionist said while showing a rare smile.

"Meekins, you're last," the tall brunette stated.

Mike excitedly grabbed the bag that his gift was in and dug into it. He pulled out a pair of Blue Badger socks and grinned widely.

"Wow! Who gave me these?!" he exclaimed.

"Meekins, use the process of elimination. If von Karma, Gumshoe, Edgeworth, you, Payne and I have already given our gifts, who's left?" McKenna helped him gently.

He immediately blushed.

"R-Really? Miss Skye, you really bought these for me?" the police officer asked.

"Yes, I did officer. I hope you enjoy them," Lana smiled.

"I will! Thank you so much!" He shouted.

After brief goodbyes and well-wishes, the party ended. McKenna walked towards the exit, slowly opening the present Austin had given her. Inside the small black box was a silver bracelet with an amethyst heart charm. She smiled softly as she attached the piece of jewelry to her slim wrist. The prosecutor hid her face in her scarf and braced herself for the brisk cold. She saw a familiar face as soon as she turned the first corner on her journey home.

"Mister Chance! I was hoping I'd see you again," she grinned.

"You were?" Austin questioned.

"Yes, thank you so much for the bracelet. It's so beautiful," McKenna said happily.

"Not as beautiful as you," the British man flirted.

McKenna hid in her scarf once again to hide her blush.

"Anyways, I met you here to give you this," he continued.

"Not another gift! I don't think I can repay you enough already!" she protested.

"No, not for you at least," the Defense Lawyer chuckled, pulling out a candy bar and a large stuffed bunny.

"It isn't much, but I thought Ray would like it," he said.

McKenna attacked him in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She mumbled, her face buried in his chest.

"Uh, you're welcome Miss Key," he said uncertainly, rubbing her back awkwardly.

"Seriously, I can't thank you enough. You were one of the first people that were kind to me when I first moved here, and I appreciate it," McKenna said while backing away.

"It's my pleasure, honestly," he smiled.

"Goodnight... Austin," she waved while walking away.

Austin pumped the air in victory.

"Yes! Best Christmas ever!" He cheered.

"I heard that!" McKenna called, laughing softly


End file.
